


Homework

by LeweusIsReal



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, OOC, Romance, Students, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal
Summary: — Твою ма-ать, сколько же уже можно с этой домашкой ебаться
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Manuel Neuer





	Homework

— Твою ма-ать, сколько же уже можно с этой домашкой ебаться

— Делал бы все днем — успел бы поспать, а так.

— Ой, лучше замолчи

И такими фразами Нойер и Левандовски перебрасывались регулярно каждый час. Мюллер заснул где то час назад, послав все задания нахер, и сказал, что потом все у Матса посмотрит. А Роберт второй час пытается хоть что то написать в статье, которую задали еще неделю назад. Да и Нойер, который также отказался сегодня от сна, не особо помогает писать, то и дело кидая какие то фразы по типу " Сделал бы раньше — уже давно бы спал " или " Когда нибудь, профессору надоест то, что ты задания вовремя не делаешь «.

— А может завтра закончить?

— Не думаю, что ты успеешь все сделать завтра, у тебя еще долги по высшей математике

— Да знаю я… Просто спать хочется больше, чем писать все это

Левандовски тяжело вздыхает и утыкается в сложенные на столе руки. Усталость накатила раньше, чем обычно и это немного расстраивает. Обычно, Роберт засыпает где то под утро, а сейчас захотел спать в час ночи. Видимо, вчерашний день без сна не прошел бесследно

— Сколько тебе осталось дописать?

— Страницу? Может чуть меньше, я перестал считать где то час назад

— Иди спать, я допишу, не хочется, чтобы ты умирал от недостатка отдыха

Роберт сначала не очень хорошо воспринимает услышанное, приподнимая голову и глядя на Нойера слишком устало, а потом и вовсе отрицательно машет головой, полностью, поднимая свою голову со стола

— Ты тоже должен поспать, хотя бы немного… Я не буду скидывать на тебя свою работу

— И как давно ты стал таким благородным?

Ману расплывается в теплой улыбке и усаживается на стул рядом с Робертом, пробегаясь взглядом по тексту на экране ноутбука, который поляк успел написать за последние часы. Ошибок почти не было, да и написано хорошо, Левандовски можно даже похвалить за такое. Не у каждого полусонный мозг может писать статьи в час ночи… По крайней мере, в их институте — точно не у каждого

— Прямо сейчас и стал… Не хочу, чтобы ты сильно уставал

— Конец года все-таки, надо постараться, чтобы все нормально сдать и потом хотя бы месяц нормального, человеческого отдыха… Съездим куда нибудь?

— Может быть… Заберу тебя в Варшаву на месяц и все, никто не достанет

Роберт тихо смеется, укладывая голову на плечо Ману, пока одной рукой что то дописывает в текст и ставит точку. Глаза уже слипались от усталости, а в голове наступил окончательный бардак. Так уже точно ничего не напишешь

— Тебе надо поспать

— Тебе тоже… Пойдем вместе?

— Я тебя донесу

Даже возмущаться по поводу того, что Ману так быстро подхватил его на руки, Роберт не мог. Просто обнял Нойера за шею и ткнулся носом куда то ему в плечо. Как любит говорить Томас, когда видит такую картину: " Мама Мануэль тащит ребеночка Роберта спать, дикая природа удивительна «. Левандовски издал тихий смешок. А ведь Ману иногда и вправду похож на родителя, весь из себя строгий и правильный, а как дело доходит до Роберта… Весь этот родительский образ улетучивается, оставляя только настоящего Нойера.

За рассуждениями в своей голове, Роберт даже и не заметил, как его уложили на кровать и заботливо накрыли одеялом, чтобы теплее было. Ману уже через пару секунд тоже оказался рядом с поляком, залезая к нему под одеяло и прижимаясь к чужому боку, попутно поцеловав сонного Роберта в плечо.

— Так хорошо… Не хочется утром отсюда вылезать

— Тебе надо сдать долги, плохо же потом будет, сам понимаешь. А как все сдашь — можешь хоть весь день провалятся. Будет для тебя заслуженный отдых

— Я попытаюсь тебя утром не разбудить… Тебе же тоже нужен отдых

— Я могу проснуться и раньше тебя, если того захочет случай и мой организм… А сейчас, мы оба засыпаем, отказы не принимаются

Левандовски сонно улыбается, прижимаясь к Нойеру ближе, и укладывает голову на его груди, прикрывая глаза. Давно они так вместе не лежали… Вот так спокойно и умиротворенно, Роберт даже успел соскучиться по такому времяпровождению, но думать об этом сил сейчас не было.

— Спокойной ночи, Ману… Я люблю тебя, ты же помнишь?

— Помню, Роберт, Помню… Я тебя тоже люблю, мое польское солнце


End file.
